Un dolar por tus pensamientos
by Una escritora mas
Summary: One-shot. Una tarde junto a Alec puede traer muchos pensamientos y recuerdos a la mente de Jane.


**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia. Todo es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Septiembre "Los Vulturi" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Titulo:<span> **Un dolar por tus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Jane recostó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de su hermano gemelo mientras suspiraba satisfecha, no había lugar donde más quisiera estar si no entre los brazos de su hermano, <em>su Alec<em>.

Alec le había convencido para que los dos observaran el atardecer aquella tarde, ella acepto enseguida ¿cómo decirle que no?

Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando el sol comenzó a descender, cualquiera podría preguntarle si le gustaba el sol y ella diría que no sin siquiera pensarlo; lo odiaba, el sol brillaba arrogante todos los días mientras exponía con su luz los secretos de las personas, luego, cuando estaba satisfecho, dejaba a su suerte a todos los que dependieran de él ¿qué tenía el sol de bueno cuando tenías a la luna? La luna, sin importar lo que sucediera estaría allí cada vez que el sol corría despavorido, nunca iba a abandonar a sus seguidores. Para ella la luna significaba estabilidad y oscuridad, porque entre la oscuridad rondaban los secretos, secretos que harían sufrir a cualquiera.

¿He dicho antes que ella amaba ver a las personas sufrir? el dolor era su creencia, _su religión_.

Su larga existencia siempre se había desarrollado con el sufrimiento observándola de cerca, nunca dándole un descanso. Una huella en su pasado y presente. Incluso, si cerraba los ojos lo suficientemente fuerte podría sentir el fuego envolviéndola como un vestido de seda, podía saborear las cenizas en su lengua de la tarde donde su vida había dado un giro de trecientos ochenta grados, cuando ella se había vuelto inmortal.

_Los brazos que la jalaban se encontraban por todos lados mientras la gente no paraba de gritar palabras incoherentes en sus oídos, el ruido la aturdía, ¿cómo había llegado ella a este punto? ¿No pueden simplemente aceptar que ellos eran simplemente diferentes?_

_Ella y su hermano durante sus pocos años de vida había tenido que aguantar las miradas de desprecio y sospecha que la gente les enviaba, los detestaban. El odio de la rubia hacía que su corazón se inflara en fu pecho como un globo y cuando este estallaran todos a su alrededor iban a sufrir, ella iba a asegurarse por si misma de ello. Pero sin duda lo que más le había dolido fue que su madre hubiera sido la que la haya entregado, es seria la primera que sufriría en sus manos._

_Y aquel día, con una venda cubriendo sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo, todo el odio que había guardado por años comenzó a recorrer sus venas, todas y cada una de las personas que aprobaban aquella situación iban a sufrir._

_¿Cómo iban a hacerle aquello a unos simples niños?_

_Así que comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez tratando de hacerse escuchar a través del bullicio con la esperanza de que él la escuchara y tratara con todas sus fuerzas de calmar a la gente que lo rodeaba como solía hacer cuando se sentía en peligro._

_Alec, Alec, Alec. Una y otra vez._

_Entonces cuando escuchó que él pronunciaba su nombre como un susurro en la lejanía supo que había entendido lo que ella le había querido hacer. Amaba aquella conexión que ellos compartían._

_Comenzó a retorcerse fuertemente tratando de liberar sus brazos, utilizando sus dientes si fuese necesario. Seis intentos y mordiscos después la soltaron haciendo que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo, un hilo de sangre comenzó a derramarse de su sien izquierda._

_Todos vacilaron durante un segundo, segundo que ella aprovecho para quitarse la venda de los ojos mientras comenzaba a levantarse haciendo que todos a su alrededor quedaron helados._

_Una vez levantada observó al primer hombre que le devolvió la mirada, un segundo después comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo aclamando piedad. Ella podía concederle de todo menos piedad, ninguna persona de aquel pueblo merecía piedad._

_Pero ellos eran demasiados, de una manera u otra iban a terminar capturándole._

_Los gritos aumentaron y más fuerza fue aplicada, así que no fue de extrañar que la atraparan de nuevo al segundo siguiente con una venda sustituyendo la perdida._

_Entre pataleos y gritos lograron llevarla a la tarima donde la muerte la esperaba, fue amarrada y amordazada, los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar resonando a través del cielo._

_Quizás debía aceptar que aquel era su final, que había llegado su tiempo de morir._

_Un susurro llamo su atención, tan débil con como el susurro de un pájaro, la voz de su hermano._

_"Te amo, hermana. Siempre juntos." Dijo Alec con voz decidida. "Un día todos ellos lo pagaran, su sangre recorrerá las calles como agua lavando sus pecados, se arrepentirán."_

_Jane no pudo evitar fantasear con las palabras de su hermano, ellos dos sentados en tronos de oro y huesos humanos con un sangriento espectáculo ante sus ojos, sangre cubriendo cualquier superficie, cuerpos desmembrados y niños llorando, mientras inhalaban el aire con olor a muerte._

_Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron involuntariamente ante aquella imagen, un suspiro satisfactorio escapó de sus pulmones._

_No se enteró cuando el hombre que se alzaba frente a ellos termino su discurso de celebración ante aquella masacre o cuando la gente lanzó más gritos de alegría, pero fue más que obvio cuando el fuego comenzó._

_Empezó con un leve dolor en sus piernas y aumento más y más y más._

_Los gritos desgarraban su garganta mientras el fuego la envolvía en un caluroso abrazo, los gritos de los espectadores enloquecidos aturdiendo su mente._

_Fue entonces cuando de repente todos callaron y ni el más mínimo murmullo se escuchaba en el lugar; mordió su labio en un intento de callarse y escuchar que había sucedido con la masa de gente que no acabarían hasta verlos convertidos cenizas. No había nada, al parecer todos se habían ido ¿se habrían aburrido de torturarlos? Ella lo dudaba seriamente._

_Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos que amenazaba con desistir ¿Por qué no la mataban de una vez por todas?_

_Abrió sus pesados y cansados ojos en un fallido intento de ver a través de la venda pero lo único que pudo notar fue como puntos negros comenzaron a nublar su visión._

_Sus pulmones cansados comenzaron a desesperarse por falta de oxígeno._

_Un respiro, luego otro._

_Sentía como la muerte acariciaba sus hombros, susurrándole oscuras palabras con voz de sirena mientras ella solo le rogaba para que se la llevara de una vez, ella solo quería morir._

_Fue una total sorpresa cuando la luna apareció de la nada rodeada de estrellas y oscuras nubes ¿Ya estaba muerta? Se preguntó ¿Eso había sido todo?_

_Un rostro opaco su visión de las estrellas y la impotente luna; su piel como pergamino la invitaba a tocarle mientras sus ojos carmesí la desconcertaban, el precioso rojo de sus ojos se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar a la pupila, donde el rojo se convertía en carbón, ella jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como aquellos. Sonrió encantada con aquel ángel que estaba frente a ella, había venido a salvarla, él le devolvió la sonrisa exhibiendo un hilo de sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios._

_"Te he estado esperando, me has hecho esperar demasiado." Susurró levemente mientras se entregaba a sus brazos._

_Cuando sus sangrientos labios rozaron los de ella suspiro feliz._

_Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió negro._

Jane abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de su hermano, él la sostenía contra su pecho mientras ella le sonreía.

"Un dólar por tus pensamientos." Le dijo Alec mientras ella se encogía de hombros restandole importancia. "Hablando en serio ¿en qué pensabas?"

"En todo y en nada, querido hermano." Respondió ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al castillo.

Ella era feliz con su pedacito de cielo, su maestro era su ángel protector y no dudaría al dar su vida por él como este lo había hecho siglos atrás por ella.

Observo a su hermano sobre su hombro mientras este le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa, capto aquella escena con su mente y lo guardo en su corazón de piedra.

Ella no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde hace un tiempo he querido escribir un fic sobre Jane y esta ha sido la excusa perfecta.<br>****¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
